


"I think I'm dying"

by The_starstruck_prince



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince
Summary: find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3





	"I think I'm dying"

“I think I’m dying, James.” Thomas groaned, sinking further into his pillow. He huffed, pushed the blankets back to expose his chest for a few minutes before pulling them back up to his chin. He looked over at Madison, looking miserable.

“It’s just a cold,” Madison said, picking up the damp cloth from the basin beside him, wiping Tomas’s forehead gently. 

“It feels like all of my insides are withering. Is this what you feel like all the time? I’m so sorry you have to deal with this.” He mumbled, gratefully letting James wipe the sweat from his brow. “I can’t believe I’m going to die before Hamilton.”

“You’re not going to die.” James said firmly, wrinkling his nose at the mention of the treasurer. He pulled out his own handkerchief, coughing into it before tucking it away.  
“Why are you taking care of me while you’re sick? Won’t that make it worse for both of us? You should go home and rest-” James placed a finger on Thomas’s lips gingerly. Thomas frowned at him, annoyance flickering across his eyes.

“I’m the one who got you sick, and since you’re such a baby about it, I’m taking care of you so I don’t feel guilty when you don’t show up to work for the next week.” He answered. 

He helped Thomas sit up, who grimaced in pain. He leaned back on the headboard, his head making a dull thud against the oak. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply before falling into a coughing fit. It left him gasping for breath, holding onto Madison’s arm tightly.

“Thomas, are you alright?” James asked quietly, concern painted into every word. Thomas nodded, reaching out to the table beside him. James gave him the glass of water, making sure his hand was steady before letting go. When he was finished, he passed the empty cup back to James, laying back down. His chest heaved, and he kicked the covers off again, closing his eyes.

James thought he had fallen asleep, because he had stopped moving, and his breathing had slowed to a even pace; but as he leaned back in his chair, the chair creaked, and Thomas’s arm shot out, grabbing James’s arm again. 

“Don’t- Please don’t leave, please…” Thomas rasped out. Madison moved, pulling Thomas’s hand off his arm and holding it instead. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, the hint of a smile ghosting his lips. 

“I’m still here, Thomas. I’m not gonna leave till you feel better.” He murmured. 

“Will you lay with me?”

“No Thomas, you’ll get too hot. But I’ll hold your hand.” His answer prompted a whine from the other, but he nodded, mumbling out a quiet, “Thank you, James.”  
“Of course,” He cupped the other’s hand in both of his own, running his fingers over the callouses and scars that marked the skin of Jefferson’sh hand. He hummed softly, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3


End file.
